<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misery Deserved by yamicore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207151">Misery Deserved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore'>yamicore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sunny/Basil, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Slut Shaming, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Whump, no beta we die like men, quickly written, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basil endures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basil/Mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misery Deserved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by hornydaddy on twitter!! basil is so cute, therefore he must suffer :)c</p><p>obviously, i do not condone irl!! please be safe!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Basil has always grown up lonely before meeting his friends. He desperately wanted affection. His grandma was often too sick to play with him, most days were him taking care of her. His parents were never around. One day, they sent a caretaker for both him and grandma. Over the years, his caretakers changed every other month. </p><p>Basil wanted love. Basil felt love when he stared at Sunny. He was a boy with few words. Sunny would brush his hand against him when Basil felt anxious. Subtle signs of affection, whispers of love as they cuddle in a group pile. Mari would often brush their hair with her fingers with Aubrey pouting as she wanted her turn! Hero and Kel would bicker in the background, soft giggles as they poked each other.</p><p>He knew he would never experience that again. </p><p>He doesn’t deserve it.</p><p>When the world stopped and tormented him. He took it without any complaints. Basil doesn’t deserve to be happy anymore. Not after what he did.</p><p>Everything seemed to change so quickly, every little thing was against him. Bad misfortune seemed to follow him everywhere he went. He understood why Sunny hid away from the world.</p><p>His only source of affection disappeared. Basil got sneers, whispers, and glares from Aubrey and her gang. She no longer smiles brightly at him, he feared her and avoided her at all costs. Violent brush offs and unprompted shoves as they laughed at his pleas for help. No one helped him, bystanders walked away with an occasional pitying glance. </p><p>This got worse over the years. He expected pain and prepared himself for it. In some sick way, he started to crave it. His mind repeatedly telling him this is how he will repent for the years of suffering he caused. Everyone changed rapidly. Aubrey got worse as she barked orders to keep him down and kick him. The pain behind her eyes, the pain he has caused her. She doesn’t hesitate to hurt him anymore, not after the incident. </p><p>One day, after walking home from the pharmacy. A person grabbed his arm roughly and he tensed up. He knew what was coming but he didn't dare to run. They pulled him to the thick, dark forest. Away from the public eye as his feet dragged against the untouched soil. They shoved him down, near a tall tree. His back slid against the rough bark as he stared up in fear.</p><p>“What do you want.” He asked in vain. Basil didn’t receive a response, as he expected.</p><p>A much older person in her gang stepped on him. He coughed out as a foot pressed down on his chest. It seems like more and more sadistic people come here to torment him. Aubrey isn’t here. She usually ends things and forces her gang to do something else once she got bored with him. With her not here, he fears the worst as they stare down at him. Eyes of bloodlust. Nothing happens in this town, they crave something exciting and violent. They found the perfect victim as he gasped out.</p><p>“Please stop!” He cried out once more.</p><p>A foot pressed down his crotch and reddened as he held his breath in. His chest tightens as he bites out a moan as they laugh at his reaction. He tried to cover his body and hid his face from them.</p><p>“Are you really that perverted? You are kind of a freak!” Basil’s eyes watered as they rubbed a foot against his hardening dick. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re a painslut after all this time.” </p><p>He screwed his eyes shut, turning his head away in embarrassment. His dick getting harder at the dirty talk. He rarely felt this way, he has only been touched… sexually a few times with Sunny. They experimented but never went too far as they were still young and inexperienced. </p><p>Someone kneeled down and grabbed his thighs with rough hands. Their hands slipping into the loose shorts as they rubbed his soft thighs. Basil shivered.</p><p>“Really dude? That’s fucking gay.”</p><p>“Oh, calm down. He is girly enough, just look at him.”</p><p>Another person was by his side, he looked up and found them unbuckling their jeans. Basil gasped out and tried to struggle. His legs shook as he tried to get up. The person holding his thighs pushed him down, his bottom rubbing on the man’s erection. Basil froze as the man moaned ground against him. He held onto his hips and made Basil bounce on top of him. The other man let out his dick and jerked himself while watching the scene in front of him. He grabbed on Basil’s blond hair and pushed him near his hardening dick.</p><p>“Suck me off. If there is any biting, I will knock your teeth out.” Basil nodded fearfully and used one hand to grip softly. He experimented with light, kitten licks before sucking the tip. He was unsure what to do. Basil has only watched porn a couple of times and he has no idea what he is doing. His hand lightly squeezed the shaft before moving his hand up and down. </p><p>He heard some people walking away. But he also heard some shuffling of people moving closer to look at the scene in front of him. Basil was getting hard at all the lustful eyes staring at him. A whimper escaped his mouth as the man gripped his hair and moved his mouth to the tip, urging him to suck. His tongue swirled on the tip with uncertainty. Teal eyes fearfully look up at the man.</p><p>“Fuck… your mouth is so warm.”</p><p>The other man was humping him fervently, grinding his dick against his bottom. The man’s hands were pushing his shirt up, touching his soft tummy and palming his chest. Basil moaned, his dick rubbing on the man’s stomach. Another person was on his other side, he grabbed Basil’s other hand and forced him to jerk him off. </p><p>Basil started to cry, in shame. In humiliation. Why was he enjoying it? Was his desperate need for affection that bad? The cock in his hand throbbed and twitched. It was so warm and big. He tenses at the thought. Were they going to… put it inside? His hips bucked at the thought. Basil pushed his mouth away and gasped out. The noise around him was muffled, the world around him was dizzying. Someone pulled his shirt up with ease as people around him laughed and laughed and laughed. They kept laughing.</p><p>His pants were being unbuckled. Basil moaned as someone tweaked his nipples. Someone pushed their hand off, replacing it with a warm tongue. He cried out as they mouth his chest, their teeth lightly scraping his nipple. He panted, unsure whether to push away or push against his assailant. </p><p>Basil opened his eyes and he was completely at their mercy. Tear-streaked stains paint his cheeks. He was fully naked, his body up for display to use.</p><p>He gasped out when he was lifted and pressed to the tree. People were chatting but he could barely hear anyone. His heart pounded, waiting on their next move. Something cold ran down his back, he looked back and someone poured a bunch of oil near his bum. Panic rose through his throat when he realized what was going on.</p><p>“SOMEONE HELP!” His throat tightened as he cried out. A hand muffled before he could scream again. This hand almost covered half his mouth and nose as someone slapped his thigh. He tensed up, his legs shaking. A finger thrusts into his ass, Basil struggled and sobbed into the hand. The person fingering him ground into his back. Groans of pleasure as he stared at the smaller boy underneath him.</p><p>Another finger and his sobs lessened. He tried to calm down as they scissored their fingers and rubbed against his walls. A finger brushed against a nerve and he moaned loudly into the hand. He squeezed his eyes shut as he bucked into the hand.</p><p>“Seems like he wants our dicks so badly. Should we give the slut it wants now? Look at him, his hole is sucking in our fingers." Chuckles were heard around him. He cried out when their hand brushed against that special spot again. FIngers pulled out roughly and he shook at the empty feeling. A hand gripped his hip before something bigger pushed against the rim. </p><p>Basil screamed, the hand tightened around his face as the person slowly pushed in. They both panted, Basil tearing up, his dick softening at the discomfort.</p><p>“Fuck! This hole is so warm and tight.” They thrust into him fully. He felt so full as the man ground into him. Humping him into the tree. Basil’s dick twitched in interest once the man angled his thrust just right, hitting his prostate. Basil convulsed at the feeling. He tried to get that feeling once more as he moved his hips towards the man behind him.</p><p>“Looks like he wants it badly now. Luckily for him, he has a bunch of dicks to satisfy him.” The hand on his mouth moved, their hands cupping at his sensitive chest. Basil’s dick was leaking as he kept his prostate. He panted, his hands grabbing onto the tree. He would occasionally buck his hips to his assailant.</p><p>Without any warning, the man came inside of him. Basil moaned at the feeling of warm, sticky cum inside of him. They pulled away and someone quickly took their spot. A longer cock entered him and they thrust wildly into his ass. The person on top of him only cared for themselves as they used his body however they liked. He gripped harshly on his hips, dark bruises and crescent marks littered his waist as he winced in pain. Basil cried out as they wrapped their arm around his neck and thrust into him deeply. His eyes rolled back, his hands clawing at the arm, his windpipe threatening to be crushed. He struggled to breathe and he was let go after the person came inside him.</p><p>They slapped his ass after pulling out with a chuckle. Basil tried to capture his breathe before another person entered him. They pulled him up, his feet weren’t touching the ground. This was a much bigger person. His arm wrapped around his chest as they thrust up with quiet moans into Basil’s ear. They bit small hickies around his collarbone and neck. Their warm breath brushing against his ear. This man was much thicker than the others. Their bodies rubbed against each other as Basil cried out in pleasure. The blond boy finally came, this man was the most passionate. He cared for Basil’s pleasure as well. Yet, he was not finished even after Basil came. He was feeling overstimulated, tears welling up his eyes. It hurt yet it felt so good. He wasn’t sure how to feel. </p><p>After the man was done, Basil slumped to the ground. His inner thighs dripping with cum. He looked back and many eyes stared back. They were jerking off in front of him, waiting for their turn.</p><p>A person eventually walked toward him and pushed his face to the ground. He grabbed his hips up and entered him, his dick easily slipping inside him. Basil moaned, hands gripping the grassy ground. The man spanked him suddenly, causing Basil to tighten up. He panted at the erratic pattern of spanking. The man pulled his hips closer to him.</p><p>“Someone use his mouth. This slut needs to quiet down unless he wants the whole town to hear him.”</p><p>Basil squealed in surprise when someone gripped his hair. A dick entered into his mouth, his noises muffled. He was careful not to use his teeth as the person pushed against his face. Basil swallowed, trying to control his gag reflex. His nose brushed against the dark hairs, the musky smell entered his nostrils. He gagged when they held his head down. As his hair was being pulled, he felt his dick harden again. </p><p>The man above him pulled out and placed his dick between Basil’s thighs. His hole twitched, missing the feeling of being used. The blond gasped out when the older man’s dick rubbed against his own. He squeezed his thighs together and cried out when their sticky fluids mixed. He tried to even out his breath but the feeling was too much. The man came, he gave a few tugs on Basil’s dick as he sobbed at the feeling.</p><p>The young boy was a mess of himself. His hole filled with cum and dick leaking. </p><p>“Come on, slut. Do you want more? Beg for it.”</p><p>“Please! Give me more. I need more dicks in me.” He begged, wiggling his hips. Basil gripped his cock, lightly stroking it.</p><p>“Come ride me.” A man patted his lap with a chuckle. </p><p>He was a little smaller than the rest of the men around him but he was still hungry for more.<br/>
Basil crawled towards him, wobbling before sitting on his lap. The man slapped his ass and gripped onto his hips before pulling him down harshly. Basil moaned and bounced, tears streaking his cheeks once more. His small arms wrapped around the older man’s neck as he hid his face in the man’s collarbone as he whimpered.</p><p>The man below him cried out, filling his hole with cum. Basil moaned with him. Without warning nor awareness, cum splashed onto his face. Two men above him let out silent groans as Basil watched them with wide eyes. Some fluid getting in his hair. One man’s twitching cock rubbed against his cheek with a smirk. The man pulled Basil off him. The blond covered his still hard dick, his cheeks red with embarrassment.</p><p>“Please, I need to come.” His fingers wandered to his own hole, feeling how sloppy and slippery it is. He faced down, “Please, I just need it!” </p><p>Another man was behind him. A heavy dick rested against his ass, rubbing against his hole. The tip not slipping inside. Basil sobbed and shook his hips, trying to push it in. This dick was much thicker, a deep chuckle was heard above him and he pushed in slowly. Basil let out a silent moan and panted heavily. He tried to catch his breath but the man roughly thrust into him and Basil’s hands gripped into the dirt. Fingernails desperately clawing the ground as his eyes rolled back at the feeling. He whined when they ground into him deeply. </p><p>With a large, callous hand, they stroked Basil’s member and plunged in. Basil immediately came with a scream but they weren’t done. The younger man’s breath came to a halt as the man drove into him. He heard other voices groaning and praising him.</p><p>Praise. He cried at the praise as they told him how pretty he looks while taking this thick cock. How this pretty slut is doing a good job. Basil was so pretty when taking cock. At this moment, everything is about him. Basil cried out, feeling sore and full. He wanted to stop but he also wanted this to go on forever.</p><p>With a final thrust, the man stopped and patted his hips.</p><p>Good boy.</p><p>Those were the last words he heard before everything around him blacked out. </p><p>He woke up a couple of hours later, his clothes and bag scattered nearby. He felt tender. Sore with bruises and scrapes. Basil pushed himself up with a wince. Dried, cold semen feeling disgusting against his skin. He was quiet for a while. Processing on what happened before wailing into the empty, lonely forest. Harsh sobs escaped his lungs as he dry-heaved into the tree.<br/>
Eventually, he was numb. </p><p>He needed to walk home. It was getting dark.</p><p>He didn’t like the dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might take writing requests! i would prefer it to be taken to dms (@gorefloss on twitter)</p><p>dm me on twitter to gain access to my proship omori discord server!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>